In motor vehicles or in internal combustion engines, vibrations frequently occur which can put a strain on the drivetrain, and in addition can cause bothersome sounds up to the level of noise for the user. In order to decouple these vibrations insofar as possible from the rest of the drivetrain after they occur, for example in an internal combustion engine, in the existing art damping systems are frequently used together with a torque transfer unit. These damping systems may include centrifugal masses or vibration absorbers, such as a centrifugal force pendulum, for example. The torque transfer unit is set up to connect the input shaft separably to an output shaft, so that torque may be transferred for example from an internal combustion engine to the output shaft, as needed. The output shaft is frequently connected to a shift transmission, by means of which a torque is reduced, increased or reversed.
As a result of the increasing demands on modern motor vehicles, the space conditions for a converter unit are becoming smaller. In particular in motor vehicles, as a result of the increasing number of necessary components, it is necessary to provide a converter unit that takes up as little space as possible. To this end, various configurations have already been proposed in the existing art, but they either have the drawback that a complicated new design of the torque transfer unit is required, or the overall construction is difficult to install.